Puppy Love
by fangirl1999forever
Summary: When Ally lands in a sticky situation, or should I say furry?, walking home from Sonic Boom one night, it's up to Austin to save her! But how can Austin save her life, if he can't recognize her? Auslly&Trez!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY, obviously. :) Thanks for reading! Bottom is important!**

* * *

Ally stepped out into the cold air, her heels clacking on the sidewalk.

Austin and Ally had just gotten done writing yet another song in Sonic Boom, with their friends Trish and Dez there to watch them and argue in the background. It wasn't very inspiring, but it was great to spend time with them.

She wrapped her gray jacket around her red dress, the wind blowing her chocolate colored hair left and right. Ally looked up at the moon, smiling. She realized how much had changed in the last few years.

Austin, he wasn't the little, blonde fifteen year old boy she had met seeming so long ago, although it was probably less time than that. He was much more mature now, taller, and definitely developed more muscles. She had actually developed a crush on him, and she laughed at the thought.

Trish was still getting different jobs left and right. If you told someone that, they'd think she was a hard worker. In reality she was just lazy, but Ally was okay with it. She was an amazing friend, even if Ally did a lot of work for her. Trish had gotten prettier over the years, not that she wasn't pretty before.

And Dez, well he was Dez. Still crazy as ever. Though, she has seen him maturing a little more. He isn't as clueless as he used to be. She felt like him and Trish were getting closer as well, and that made her happy. Ally thought they would be cute together.

Ally looked back down, getting ready to text Trish. Then she sighed, realizing that she left her phone at Austin's house from the other night. She hadn't realized, because she hadn't needed it. Ally began contemplating what to do, until she saw Austin's house in the distance.

It was a different way than she had planned on going, but she really needed her phone. She turned on her heel, and headed down the dim street, sucking in a breath. Why did she feel so nervous?

Ally realized how quiet it actually was, and her pace quickened slightly. She glanced around her, and realized she was being paranoid. She giggled at herself, and passed the alley right next to Austin's house. Creepy right? She thought she heard something behind her, so she looked. As she did, she ran into someone and stumbled back.

Looking up, the boy grinned at her. She mumbled an apology, before moving to go around him. However, these were not his plans. He grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her back into the alley. Ally screamed, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He growled at her, and tugged as hard as he could, dragging her back farther. He pushed her into the wall, and she pushed as hard as she could against him, but to no avail.

As he tried to kiss her, she punched him straight across the face. He whipped his head back around and glared at her, and she gulped.

"That's it. Since you want so bad to fight, you're going to fight. For your life," he growled at her.

"Wh-what?" she whispered, clearly confused.

The boy just grinned at her, before stepping backwards. He took out some dust and threw it at her. She started coughing, and sunk down the wall. He laughed at her overreacting.

"Since you cannot learn to behave, you'll have to learn like an animal. If you can find a human, to love you unconditionally, and care for you, only then will you become human again. Until then, you will be a fluffy little dog, since you're such a dog now," he said, before disappearing.

Ally tried to stand up, but realized she couldn't. She looked down, and wanted to scream, but it came out different. Almost like a...bark? She looked at a pair of fluffy paws replacing her hands, and realized the boy hadn't been joking. She slowly walked over to a puddle, and looked in the reflection. She didn't meet her usual reflection, it was replaced with a lot of fur. Oh no...what could she do now?

* * *

**So, does it sound good?**

**If I'm going to continue this, I'll need feedback!**

**If you like it, at least follow the story! I'll update within two days, promise.:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so bad for not updating! Sorry guys! D:

Thanks to the anon who suggested her being like Pixie! (If you don't know who Pixie is go here: wiki/Pixie)

* * *

Ally didn't plan on doing this, but she found herself on Austin's porch. She couldn't go to Trish's house, her mother was allergic to dogs. And Dez...well she didn't want to know what he did when he was all alone. So Austin was her last resort. They'd had dogs before, so she hoped there'd be no problem.

Ally began to rethink this, when his front door opened. She yelped and looked up. Mimi Moon was walking out of the house in her uniform for the Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and she looked down to find a little dog, who just happened to be Ally.

"Oh! How cute! Mike!" she yelled, looking down at the cute little cavapoo on her porch.

"What?" Mike exclaimed, running out of the house. He stopped when he saw Mimi looking at him with a smile on her face, pointing to the tiny dog.

Ally was kind of shy from all the attention, but if she ran off then she'd have no where to go. Mimi picked her up and was gushing over her cuteness.

"Oh! Mike! Can we keep her?!"

"I don't know Mimi..."

"Come on! Austin's been wanting a dog for so long!"

"Well...okay," Mike sighed, agreeing. Mimi squealed, which Ally found quite disturbing for an adult, and ran into the house with Ally in her arms.

"Austin!" She yelled up the stairs.

"What?!"

"Come down here! We have a surprise for you," she said, grinning.

She put Ally on the floor and Ally sat there, not sure of what to do. Austin came down the stairs, and to Ally it looked as if it were in slow motion. She shook her head, and blinked away the thoughts. Austin stopped and looked confused at his mother, until his eyes travelled down to the tiny dog on the floor.

"Mom! Is this for.." he started, pointing at himself.

"Yes! She's for you! What would you like to name her?"

"Um.." he said, glancing down at Ally, "Pancakes!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"No," his mom said, glaring at him, "How about Pixie instead?"

"Ugh fine.." he said, sighing. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead, take Pixie with you. You're in charge of her. Let's hope she's housebroken," his mom said, winking at him and walking away.

Ally figured she would save Austin the trouble, and started running up the stairs towards his room. He followed soon after, and sat on the floor. He reached towards his guitar, and looked at some sheet music that Ally had given him last night. Ally walked over to him, and sat next to him. He looked down at her, and started petting her.

"Hi baby," he cooed at her, before going back to his guitar. Ally swore to herself, if she was human still, she would be redder than a tomato. Austin's ringtone went off, and Ally yelped because it scared her. He laughed at her, before picking it up. "Hey Dez, what's up?" Ally sat by Austin's bed and watched his face turn into fear. "What?! Are they working hard to find her?!" Ally tilted her head, confused. "Okay..well call me if there's any news." Austin hung up the phone, in tears.

Ally cocked her head at him and walked over to the boy who was now laying on the floor. He didn't notice her, even when she made a noise, so she climbed on top of him and just stared at his face. He looked up at her and smiled through his tears.

"Oh Pixie. I wish you could talk. I need some support. Ally's gone missing. The police have looked everywhere for her but nothing has been found. They found her cell phone in the alley right next to the house though. I wish I would have heard something, maybe I could have saved her. It's all my fault. If I find her, she may never forgive me. And the worst part is..." Austin stopped, sighing.

Ally cocked her head at him, made puppy dog eyes and whimpered. "Woah. Maybe you do understand huh baby? Well, I think I might be in love with Ally. Don't tell Kira though. If we find Ally, don't tell her either. It'll be our secret," he whispered to her, before kissing her on the head and putting her back on the floor. He stood up, and headed to his bed. Ally jumped up and sat next to him, then started laying down. He turned on his tv, putting on Spongebob. Ally soon found that his bed was rather comfy, and fell asleep instantly.

The next day Ally woke up right next to Austin. How and when she got there she had no idea, but she had to admit she was starving. She wanted to yell at him to wake up, because she couldn't make food herself, but of course she couldn't talk. But...she could bark. She smiled to herself and started barking loudly. Austin shot up and groaned. Ally had to admit it was kind of hot seeing him like this. She shook the thought out of her head. Austin got up and started going down the stairs, Ally followed right on his tail. He opened up the back door and she looked at him like he was crazy until she realized how bad she had to go to the bathroom. She ran out of there. Ally didn't care whether she was a dog or not she needed her privacy so she went behind a bush. Austin watched his dog, and was very confused when she went behind the bush, but he ignored it. He got together the food and called her in for breakfast. Ally sprinted in and started eating. Maybe she wouldn't mind living here as a dog if she had to be a dog. She could get used to basically having Austin as her slave. And if she were human, she would be laughing so hard right now.


End file.
